Yu Yu Hakusho! Tournament of the Dark Ages
by LilithFalcon
Summary: After 5 months of brutal training The tournament is quickly coming upon them. Will Misha and the gang be up to the task?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's time to train!**

"You won't get past the first round if you keep that up! Come on the tournament is less than a month away! Pick it up! You want to get to my level or not!?" Hiei yelled at Misha as he came down at her with his sword. It was a downward slash from the sky.

Misha gasped and looked up to see Hiei coming down at her. _**Quick dodge to the left. **_She thought to herself and quickly moved left, but just Hiei was following her movements with his Jagan Eye, as that's what Misha was hoping for, she jumped to the right to avoid the down slash from Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "Very good Misha!" He said. "But dodge this! AH!" He ran at her as quickly as possible, his sword going from right to left, aiming for her abdomen.

Misha Jumped up into the air and in mid flip over Hiei's head she pointed her hand down at him. "Fox Fire!" She shouted. From her hand flew an enormous flame, the color wasn't the regular color of fire, this time it had changed to the color of a blue flame. Yusake and Genkai were teaching her how to pour her spiritual energy into her attacks so they were a bit stronger. The flame spiraled downwards towards Hiei's head.

Once more Hiei smirked and rolled to the left to avoid the hit. Where Hiei used to be standing, just as Misha landed, was a massive crater in the ground. It was twenty feet all around and about nine feet deep. Hiei grinned and stood up straight. He licked his blade and sheathed it. "Good, very good." He crossed his arms. "You're getting stronger. I can see it, but you still aren't up there. We have one month left, keep it up. Now, it's time for a break. Go now before I change my mind." His eyes closed as he smiled, though it was a very small smile, Misha could still see it.

"Thank you Hiei." She said softly and bowed her head to him. "For everything including pushing me farther." She turned back to him her eyes lit up when she was met with Kurama's green eyes. He gave her a soft smile as he came around the corner of one of the buildings he had been watching them from.

"Hey Misha!" Hiei shouted.

"Hm?" She turned back to Hiei.

He was holding his hand out to her with his thumb up. He had a very soft smile on his lips as he looked up at her. She smiled and gave him thumbs up as well, before running into Kurama's arms, her arms going around his neck in a hug. He smiled and hugged her in return his eyes sliding to Hiei. The pair shared a smile before Hiei jumped up into the trees at a blinding speed.

Kurama gave a soft smile and buried his face into Misha's hair. "You're doing very well Misha. I think… You are just about at our power levels, if you aren't there are ready." He said softly into her ear.

She clung more to him. "Thank you Kurama. I am trying and I hope that I don't let any of you down."

"I believe you won't, Misha. I believe in you and I believe you can surpass us all if you keep at it and don't stop." He answered and kissed her head softly. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a bit."

Misha nodded. "I should change and shower…" She said softly.

He nodded and turned so they were side to side; he gently placed his arm around her waist and led her to her room. "Go ahead. When you're done I'll be here." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She only nodded and walked to her room.

He gave a soft sigh and slipped his hand into his pocket. His attention turned to the sky. It was only midday; the sun was at its highest peak. _**We have a challenging task ahead of us now. Whatever comes our way, we will find a way to handle it. I have faith.**_ He thought to himself. _**So much has changed within these last few months. One thing still remains the same; this tournament will only make us stronger… Yusake and I have vowed that we would never fight in another tournament. We both agreed to put our demons behind us and move on with our lives. Though, ever since Misha walked back into mine... I can't help but feel that we may need to let those demons out once more. The competition will no doubt be fierce; we'll have to stay on our guard at all times.**_ His eyes went back to the room. _**I can only hope that we do not fail… There is far more at stake than just the throne of demon realm this time.**_

Kurama turned his head back to the sky, watching the clouds roll past the sun, blocking the light then letting it shine again. For some reason he was calm now. Even as the breeze blew through his hair, he wasn't fazed, just relaxed. It was quite, only the sounds of bird and buzzing bugs filled the air. He took in a big inhale of breathe then slowly let it out. _**Yes, I feel that this… This moment in time right now, will be the calm before the storm.**_ He thought once more. Though his thoughts were interrupted as a males voice filled the calmness. A very distracting voice indeed.

"Hey Kurama!"

"Huh?" He let his eyes scan the area in which the voice came from. _**As chipper as ever, I see. **_"Oh Yusake, it's you." He gave the black haired male a smile. "What can I do for you old friend?"

"I was wondering if you and Misha were going out. I was going to take Keiko out on a date. Think you two would like to join us? Genkai is giving everyone the rest of the day off." He asked when he reached Kurama at a more reasonable stance. Though yelling seemed to be his favorite pass time, it probably wasn't smart to yell out and ask Kurama on a date.

Kurama was a little bit surprised at his question and it was well shown on his face. He was honored but normally Yusake liked to be alone with Keiko. This was a surprise indeed. "You surprise me every day Yusake. She's getting ready to go right now. Her and I were going to go out as a matter of fact, but being out with friends sounds wonderful. I'll ask her when comes out." He smiled.

"As me what?" Misha asked in a soft voice as she came out, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. She was dressed now, in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Both black.

Kurama was surprised that Misha hadn't taken longer like he had thought she would have. He must have been in thought longer than he knew. "Ah, there you are. Yusake was just wondering if you and I would like to go on a date tonight, kind of like a double date." Kurama answered with a smile as he looked over her body. Something he found himself doing often.

Misha nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds like a really good idea. Though… What will we do? There isn't much around here as far as I know…"

Yusake laughed. "Oh come on! Have a little faith in me. I know how to show a couple of girls a good time. I was thinking of all of us going to Mushiyori City! Keiko wants to spend some time with you and I wouldn't mind hanging out with Kurama for a bit. I need to talk to him anyway. Keiko said something about the two of you shopping?"

"Oh my!" Misha quickly hid behind Kurama. "No I think I'm fine thank you though…." She looked down.

Once more, Yusake laughed. "I was only messing around. We could all use the time away from grandma's place anyway. Come on Misha it would be fun. You've been training every day for the past five months. Take a break…" He was censer this time.

Misha could see that on his face and gave a soft smile. "Alright as long as you promise me no shopping!" She was in her human state, her ears gone and her tail gone. So going out in public was okay now. She had been afraid she wouldn't have been able to regain control of human form, but with Genkai's help she managed to control her energy once more.

Kurama gave his faint laugh. "Oh yes Yusake, spare us the horror of shopping. Misha already can't find a thing to wear when she is training. I think Keiko is wearing off on her." He teased and rubbed Misha's head.

"HEY!" Misha shouted playfully and pushed his hand off her all the while having a giggle.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys… but demons are scurrying the cities again, you guys aren't going anywhere. Though you may not be a spirit detective Yusake, they still want your head for this whole tournament that put the fat oaf in the throne." Genkai said. She had been walking around the buildings to get to them and let them know what was going on anyway, so overhearing was perfect timing on her part.

Misha looked up at Genkai and cantered her head to the side. "How can demons get pasted the barrier?"

"It's been taken down. Koenma's father took it down feeling they no longer had need for it. What he wasn't expecting were those who were itching to get another chance at Yusake." Genkai answered and looked towards Yusake. "So you aren't going anywhere. I also do not think it is safe for you Misha." She looked back to the purple haired girl. "Going out, while the demon committee is after you, probably not smart if you ask me." She turned her back and began to walk away. "But what do I know? I'm just a crazy old lady." She waved them off and disappeared behind one of the buildings.

Yusake sighed. "No, she has a point sadly…. We really shouldn't go out, I had almost completely forgotten about what was going on." He put his hands behind his head.

Misha sighed. "But, Yusake….. I want to go out. I've been coopt up here for five months now…." She looked down. "I haven't even gone to school, and I don't know about you but I rather enjoy school…"

Kurama sighed. "It's okay Misha; we'll talk to Master Genkai about renting a movie or something… She is right, we need to stay together and here is the safest place for…" His eyes narrowed as they darted towards the entrance of the temple grounds. "Yusake…"

Both Misha and Yusake were on guard. They felt it as well "You feel that?" Yusake asked Kurama.

"I know I do…" Misha narrowed her eyes, then let them fall closed. Kurama moved to stand in front of Misha as she started to seek what was around her. "The front gate!" She shouted as her eyes shot open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Strange new, yet old visitor!**

Misha couldn't stop looking up at the man that was showing himself to the group. Yusake stood on edge but slowly relaxed as did Kurama. Misha looked to them confused like as Kurama put his hands in his pockets and gave a faint smile, Yusake on the other hand started to gain a dopy grin. "TOUYA! Hey man long time no see!" He shouted and started waving his hand high above his head like a numskull.

Misha blinked once, twice, and a third time before hiding herself behind Kurama. "Who's that?" She whispered to him.

He smiled and turned to face her. "That is an old friend of ours that saved our hides more times than I can count."

"You're being modest Kurama." The man said as he became within ear shot of the pair. "Greetings Yusake, Kurama." He said inclining his head to both of them. The man had a baby face of sorts. But it wasn't his face Misha was looking at, it was his eyes, deep icy blue, just like his hair was. A faint redness rushed to her cheeks and she pulled herself farther behind Kurama to keep herself hidden and out of sight. "And you must be Misha. I've heard nothing but good things I promise you." He said with a gentle smile offering Misha his hand for a handshake.

A worried look crossed Misha's features and she moved closer to Kurama and finally completely behind him, hiding her face against his back. Kurama gave a soft sigh and looked to Touya who looked almost hurt. "You'll have to forgive her; the last man she didn't know too well kidnapped her and beat her pretty bad." He said in a soft voice. "Misha it's okay, he's a friend I promise you."

"A pleasure…." She whispered but didn't come out from behind Kurama.

Yusake frowned and dropped his hand upon Misha's head and drug her out from behind Kurama, "quite being a baby and say hi like you mean it." He demanded playfully of course.

"HEY! Get your hands off me, Yusake!" She shouted and tilted her head up.

"Yusake!"

Too late, Misha bit down on his arm as hard as she could and refused to budge.

"OW! KURAMA GET YOUR PURANA OFF ME!" He shouted and and started to shake her off vigorously.

"I tried to warn you." Kurama said in his soft tone and gave a shrug with an exasperated smile and a sigh all in one.

Touya could only look at the pair with a look that said it all, "What the fuck?"

Hiei jumped down from the tree and only shook his head at Misha and Yusake. He walked over to Misha and flicked her in the nose. "Bad mutt." He muttered and stepped back looking over to Touya, "What brings you here?" He asked in his bored voice.

Misha whimpered and quickly released her hold on Yusake and hid behind Kurama again. She then stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "I'd put that tongue back in your head unless you want me to cut it out of your mouth." Hiei said as his eyes slid to look over at the nekko hiding behind Kurama. Misha whimpered and looked down hiding herself again.

Touya laughed softly. "You guys are as lively as ever. I just came to see how everyone was. I heard about the tournament you are being dragged into, seems like they are trying to get us all back in to it. Jinn, myself, and the others."

Misha peeked her head around Kurama. "Jin?" She whispered.

"Hm?" Kurama looked back at her. "You know him?"

Her eyes lit up. "I do! The Wind Demon! He helped out a while back to escape from demon world! Is he here?!" She asked excitedly as she looked to Touya.

"He can be here. He's back in the caves training. Would you like me to call him?" Touya answered with a warm smile.

She slunk behind Kurama again but nodded with a small smile. "Yes please. I haven't seen him in ages!"

Hiei raised a brow. "I thought your brother helped you escape."

"Kuronaway helped me escape Yomi, he led me to Jin who helped me leave Demon World." She said with a soft giggle when she looked at Hiei.

"Hn…" Was all he said before looking back to Touya. "I do not believe you are only here to see us, you have alternative motives. Spill."

Touya raised a brow. "Honestly? I came to see everyone, and give a warning."

All play was gone from everyones face as they all looked to Touya, even Misha poked her head out from behind Kurama.

"This Tournament is not going to be like the last two we fought in. There is more at stake than the battle for who runs Demon World." He sighed and ran his hand through his icy blue hair. He seemed to be holding back, but finally he came out with it. "Demon world is in frenzy right now, no one expected another tournament so soon, we still have one year before the next tournament. Yomi is taking this chance to become king of the realm. He's always wanted it… His son is involved again… and he is not only older, but more powerful than I've ever seen. This could be really difficult even for you Yusake." He said turning his head to Yusake.

"Hey, we've been through some tough situations… This is nothing we can't handle."

" Yes we've all seen just how much you can handle yourself and just how much you and the others have grown, however, that doesn't change the fact that should you and your group lose, Misha and the whole Demon world will be lost forever. The boundaries to Human world and Demon world will be open for good. Humans and Demons alike will be at war once more. Mortal enemies… We've been waiting for this day to come, never imagined it would be so soon."

Misha shuttered. "We can't lose… I don't want to go back to being Yomi's toy again… He abuses my power."

"Shut up girl." Hiei said turning to her. "This is a kill or be killed world. Get with the program, you had your chance to kill him, you lost that chance. Now we all must pay the price, to cover up yo-"

Yusake wrapped his hand around Hiei's mouth to shut him up when he saw Misha slink back and turn her head away from Hiei, eyes pointed to the ground. "Hiei you are making things worse…" He whispered to the black haired demon.

"Let go of me…" He pushed away from Yusake and jumped up into the tree. "When you are ready to train more come find me." Then he was gone.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "I see he hasn't changed much…" Touya said. "Hiei is right though; this is a kill or be killed world. That's why I'm here, to train and to help train her as well."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you, Touya. We can use all the help we can get."

"No… Hiei is completely right. This is my fight perhaps I should take it to Yomi myself…" Misha said stepping back from Kurama. "I've put you all in danger and it's only going to get worse if I don't step up and do something myself."

"You aren't going anywhere." Yusake said grabbing Misha's shoulder just as she was about to walk away. Kurama looked at Yusake then to Touya then too Misha as Yusake continued. "You are apart of us now. Which means you are family, you are blood. You fight with us and will protect you just as you will protect us, we are stronger together and if you think we are going to throw you to the wolves just because you didn't kill Yomi when you when his custody you have another thing coming. Hiei is a lot of things and he is normally right about things, but this is not one of them." He turned her to face him. "You fight with us."

Misha looked up at him, at first she didn't know what to say, then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Yusake." Misha looked down and pulled away before going straight for Kurama's arms and wrapping herself in his arms.

"He's right Misha." Kurama whispered as he placed his hand on her head and held her to him. "You are one of us now. We are stronger together and we are stronger now more than ever. So you better be here every day, you hear me?"

She only nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly.

Touya smiled. "I guess I best be finding a way to get Jin here. I'll go get him and come back tomorrow. I've said my peace." He gave every one a smile and wave.

"Touya wait!" Misha called to him when he was at the stairs. She ran to him and hugged him as well. It shocked him to say the least but he gently hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispered and took off again for Kurama.

Touya nodded and made his leave. The rest of the group was a little surprised by her sudden burst to hug a stranger. Kurama raised a brow. "You are a strange one." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Looks like its getting dark we should all hit the hay and pick up where we left off in the morning." Yusake said as she turned his back to him. "And Misha… You had better be here in the morning, or I'll hunt you down and drag you back myself." He said with a wave.

Misha looked to him and blinked in shock. How did he know what she was thinking? Well Yusake had similar thoughts during the fight with Sensway. Yusake, the all-knowing, go figure.

Kurama placed his hand on Misha's back and led her up to her room. "You will be here in the morning won't you?' He asked her as she climbed the stairs to her room.

She stopped at the door and turned to face him, there was a soft smile on her lips. "Why don't you stay with me tonight and find out?" She said with a hint of something behind her words. Whatever it was made her cheeks redden and her pupils dilate when he said yes. She bit her lip and held her hand out to him to lead him to her room and closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Reunion

She was on top of the roof looking up at the moon and stars, the way the clouds played hide and seek with it, the way the stars twinkled next to it. Touya…. He was a strange sight indeed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her right cheek upon them, her arms wrapped around her legs, holding them tightly against her breasts, securing her in place. The wind wrapped around her, almost cocooning her while she closed her eyes and lost herself in her memories. It was the wind that reminded her of this day.

[Misha Flash Back] _Her hands were shaking and bleeding. She couldn't look away from them. "Wh-what did I do?" She whispered, her mind drawing a blank for what happened the hour before hand._

_ It was Yomi's voice that she heard. "You did exactly as you were told… Good girl…" He muttered and turned his back to her, his cloak swirled around behind him flying back. The wind in the room began to pick up. At first it started out as a gentle breeze, almost like a window was open, but there were no windows in the dungeon. Yomi lifted his blind eyes to look around as if trying to pin point something. "Ah, you're here, welcome back."_

_ She heard the sound of a grunt. Misha couldn't look from her hands to see who the voice came from. "Is that the girl?" He asked in his Irish accent. He smelled sickly sweet, almost like honey and decay at the same time. It was like fruit that had been left in the sun for too long. Misha finally looked up at the man. He had Emerald green eyes and black hair that went just below his ears. The tips of his bangs were dyed green, hunter green. He had a scar over his left eye, it looked like it had been there for some time, like someone had taken a knife and tried to get out his eye. He was very well built, standing at about six feet, possibly taller, she wasn't sure._

_ "Yes. Misha stand up and say hello…" Yomi all but ordered. But Misha knew if she didn't listen, he would hurt her again, or worse… cause her to hurt someone else. _

_She bit her lip and stood up, moving to the man. "Greetings…" She muttered and bowed to him, keeping her eyes pointed down to the ground. _

_His name was Jade but his name hadn't been used, he inclined his head in a quick greeting and turned his back to them both. "Yomi… We have business to do. Let us be rid of your pet and speak alone."_

_Yomi grunted but turned to Misha. "Jinn, take her away. Put her back in her cell, but first clean her up. She still has a lot of work to do."_

_A guard, next to her, saluted Yomi and grabbed hold of Misha, jerking her hard, almost taking her off her feet. She whimpered but put up no fight. Her eyes once more lowered to the ground and she walked silently behind the guard. Her thoughts instantly went back to Youko Kurama and she let silent tears fall from her eyes. 'I know you had too… but I wish you hadn't…' she thought to herself._

_Jinn slowed his pace and once they were out of ear shot from Jade and Yomi he whispered something so silent to Misha she had to strain to hear it. "When it comes… Be ready." _

"_Eh?" She looked up at him with wide eyes but he pretended like he hadn't said anything. He gave her a gentle nudge into her cell and nodded his head to the other guard. The other guard closed the cell door as she went to the bars. "WAIT!" But Jinn was already gone. She shivered and sank down to the ground. The soft sound of her sobbing filled the air as she curled up in a ball on the cold cobblestone floor, in front of the cell door as if hoping it would open by her tears. _

_She didn't know how long she had been laying there crying but she had finally fallen asleep. It wasn't until she felt eyes upon her that she opened her eyes. Slowly she sat up and looked around. "Who's there?" She whispered. But there was no answer. Though, she did see a pair of eyes, emerald green eyes looking down at her from the shadows in the left corner of the cell. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach. "Who are you?"_

_No words were spoken in return but the eyes never looked away from her. Those eyes would forever be burned in her memory. _

She jumped up and stifled a scream when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. "Hey." Kurama said gently kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh… It's okay." He muttered and pulled her tightly against him. She wept in his arms. A worried look crossed brow. "Misha what is it?" He whispered.

"It's… it was nothing… I fell asleep and was having a bad dream is all…" She muttered and curled up in his lap as he sat down, legs crisscrossed.

"Why are you out here?" He started to gently rub her hair to sooth her.

"I couldn't sleep and figured the moon and stars would calm me…" Her eyes closed and the tears slowly stopped falling.

"Seems like it did the trick…" He gave a half chuckle, hoping to brighten her a bit.

"Can we leave this place for a bit…? Wake Yusake… You, me, him… Let's just go, to get out please. At least with the two of you I know I'll be safe." She asked softly. "I need to get out. Just to unwind please."

"Alright. Let me go-"

"No need." A voice said coming from behind them. Yusake was also on the roof with them. He had heard her stifled scream and decided to check it out. "That worried about the tournament?"

Misha looked around Kurama and nodded when she met Yusake's eyes. "I just want to get out for a bit… an hour, two tops. If that's okay with the two of you?"

They both nodded. "I never liked staying in doors on a cool night such as this." Yusake said and jumped down. "But you might want to change…." He called up.

Misha looked to her clothes and blushed heavily as she pulled her kimono tightly to her chest. She had gone to the roof in her sleeping kimono and little did she know that when she had pulled herself in to Kurama's lap, it had come open just a bit. It left her feeling very exposed.

A slight redness creped in to Kurama's cheeks and he looked away. "I think he's right." He whispered.

Misha nodded and stood up slowly, reluctant to pull from Kurama's arms. "Okay." She said lightly and hopped from the roof landing nicely feet planted to the ground. She looked up at Kurama who was still on roof. "Are you coming?" She called up to him.

He nodded and jumped down after her. He led her into her room and sat down on the floor trying to clear his mind. Why was she frightened while on the roof? What had she been dreaming about? He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes slid over to Misha. She seemed so sad… What happened?

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Enough of that…" He said lightly and called in to the back room. "You almost done, Misha?"

Misha Leaned against the door separating her from Kurama. She looked down at her Kimono. She hadn't even started getting dressed. She sighed heavily and looked to the darkest corner of the room. It felt wrong. She felt like someone was watching her. Again. She whimpered and laid down on the floor curled up in a ball. "Please… Go away…"

_[Misha's Memory] "What's the matter, little Fox?" A male's voice sounded out in the dungeon from the very corner the eyes were at. "Why do you cry?" His voice was firm and solid, like the earth, deep and though the words meant to be sincere, the voice that came with the words didn't seem to be filled with the concern that was meant to be in the words._

"_I'm cold… and hungry…" She whispered still dripping tears. 'I want to go home. I want to go back to Youko… I don't belong here…' She thought to herself._

_Once more the voice sounded out. "Do not cry, little fox… You will be free soon…" It was the jingling of keys that drew her attention from the eyes._

Misha opened her eyes and looked to the corner; it seemed to be a little brighter now. Whatever presents was there, was now gone. She exhaled and stood up going to the closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. "This will do." She whispered and quickly changed.

"Finally." Kurama said and stood up as Misha exited the room. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and tied the ribbon up in her hair, pulling it back tightly. "Yeah, let's go." Her voice was soft, she was still lost in her memories and her thoughts where still on that man…

"Hey…" he said gently and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "What's wrong?" He asked her, her chest was pressed to his, her arms curled up against him.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Nothing…" She replied and relaxed against him. She was right where she needed to be. "Come on, let's go, we're keeping Yusake waiting." She looked up at him with a softly smile.

He placed his hand softly on the back of her head and pulled her up for a gentle kiss. "As you say." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Placing her hand in his, he led her from the room, out of the building and down to the steps, where Yusake was waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." He teased and rubbed Misha's head. "Come on before Grandma finds out we're leaving. I'd rather not get caught by her." He said with a smile; something to brighten up Misha's day.

She giggled lightly and nodded. Kurama smiled and agreed. "Come on before the last bus leaves us behind."

Mushiyori city was huge. Misha hadn't seen this part of town before and they were taking her straight to the clothing shop. Why not let her have a little fun, Kurama didn't mind spending a little money on her. He took her to a clothing shop filled with clothes she actually liked, baggy pants, almost like ninja pants (Would be the best way to explain it) T-shirts and tank tops, the style she was interested in.

Misha tried on all kinds of outfits, and only got one. Kurama had her try on anything from gauchos to jumpsuits. He was doing anything to keep her from thinking about her past. Misha couldn't help but get this feeling in the pit of her stomach that emerald green eyes were watching her though. When she was done trying on clothes, the only outfit she came out of the store with was a pair of ninja pants and a new T-shirt to go with them, black and red. As they were leaving though, a man caught Misha's attention. She could only see the back of his head though. He was leaning up against the rail right in front of the store looking down at all the passer byes. She only saw that he was well built and fit, and that he had black hair, at least in the back. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo jeans with at least six pockets on the back, almost like the ninja pant Kurama had bought her.

Misha squinted her eyes to try and get a better look before someone passed in front of her just as the man was turning. As the person had finally gotten out of her way, the man was gone. Misha huffed and searched the top of the crowed, or at least as best she could as she was so short she couldn't see over anyone. "Damn it…" She huffed and turned to see that Kurama and Yusake were walking a bit ahead of her now. "Hey! Wait up!" She called out and rushed over to them.

"Don't go getting lost Misha." Yusake teased.

Kurama wrapped his arm around Misha. "What were you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I thought I saw someone I used to know." She said with a shake of her head and put on a smile. Even though she was smiling a small voice in the back of her head kept repeating over and over again. _He's watching you…_ She couldn't shake the feeling at all, and the feel of emerald eyes were upon her again. She narrowed her eyes. But who? And what was his name? She couldn't remember and shook it off. It was nothing. She was out with two friends and this was no time to think about the past. She reached up and kissed Kurama's cheek and kept walking with him.

Kurama smiled and gently squeezed her arm.

Their next stop was the arcade. Misha looked around with wide eyes and a bright smile; this was the first time she had seen an arcade. "Oh Kurama! This is amazing!" She called out and ran to one of the arcade games that had been void of persons playing it.

Yusake laughed. "Do you know how to play?" He asked as him and Kurama followed up behind her. The game Misha had gone to was a fighting game, when you stepped on the pad you would put yourself in a fighting stance and someone would stand on the pad next to it and you would fight the other player. The screen in front would let you pick your character, almost like it was virtual reality world without powers.

"Um… No not really…" She said with a giggle and looked up at Kurama. "Wanna play?" Kurama laughed and shook his head while waving his hands out in front of him. "Oh no." he poked his thumb out at Yusake. "Play against him. I play brain games."

Misha pouted playfully and looked to Yusake. "Well?"

Yusake took of his jacket and handed it to Kurama. "Why not? Gives me another chance to show you up!" He teased and winked at her.

Misha laughed and shook her head. "Oh no! I'm going to beat you! I got to be able to beat you at something." She giggled and ran to the pad, stepping on it. She waved her hand out in front of her to pick a character. Yusake went to the pad next to her and did the same. Both picked their characters and went toe to toe. "You ready Yusake?"

"Always up for a challenge, Misha." Yusake said while Kurama walked up behind them.

The game console said "Get set. Go!"

Their characters stood in front of each other and Misha was the first to lash out with an attack, I punch to the jaw, catching Yusake off guard. "Oh, lucky shot!" Yusake hollered and did a drop kick right on top of Misha's character. Yusake laughed as a "Game Over" rolled in front of the screen.

Misha laughed. "Well damn that was worth a shot!" But she froze. That same feel washed over her from earlier. She felt those eyes upon her but when she turned around she didn't see anyone. Biting her lip she turned to Kurama, determined to keep her mind off the man who's name she couldn't remember. "Kurama! Your turn!" She jumped of the pad and quickly pushed Kurama on to it, taking Yusake's jacket from his arms. She put the jacket on and watched as Kurama stumbled to get on the pad.

"Eh?" Kurama reached the pad and looked back at Misha. "Are you trying to kill me?" He teased and stepped upon the pad. But Misha wasn't paying any attention again. Her mind had wondered off once more. "Misha?" He asked and stepped off the platform.

Yusake looked over at her as well and caught that glint in her eyes. Then he too began to feel it. "Kurama… We're being watched…" He whispered when he walked over to Kurama and Misha. Misha's eyes were scanning the crowed. Yusake left his jacket on Misha, best thing to do was to keep her hidden as it was most likely someone after her. He hadn't met this Hiligon that was after her but he had a feeling it was him watching them.

Kurama's eyes narrowed and he draped his arm over Misha's shoulder and started to pull her alongside him to the exit. "I feel it also." He muttered and moved over to stand behind Yusake; Misha in tow.

Misha shook it off. "No its gone." She whispered and pointed her eyes down.

They headed towards the doors, they opened and the next thing Misha knew Yusake was on the ground. "Ow!" He was rubbing his head. Misha gasped and gasped and looked up.

A man with black hair that went to his ears, with green bangs was looking down at the bow. He was well built. He wore glasses that covered his eyes, a duster that touched the ground, black and leather, a pair of jeans, and a black tank top that was skin tight. Under the glasses on his left eye she saw what appeared to be the hint of a scar. He also had a cross earing that dangled down, pure silver with 7 gems on it, each a different color, on his ear. Misha blinked as the man spoke. "Oi, I'm sorry lad, you should really watch where yer goin'. You could end up getting yer self hurt one day lad. 'Specially at this time of night? Ne'er know what…" He paused and looked to Misha," or who ya might be running into, this late. All kinds of creepers out there. That and ye have a pretty lass with you." The man's voice was filled with an Irish accent. One Misha thought she recognized. He offered his hand to Yusake to help him up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I guess you're right." Yusake said and took the hand of the man.

The man helped him up and patted his back gently. "No worries, lad. Just next time pay attention." He said and slowly walked forward away from them. The man brushed up against Misha gently and stopped. "My, my…. What do we have here?" He whispered.

At first Misha was blushing, until his sent filled her nostrils and she gasped when he pressed closer to her. It was the smell of rotting fruit, both sweet like nectar and sickly like decay. "No…" She muttered her eyes wide.

The man grinned and backed away from her. "A pleasure lass." He whispered and walked past them. Though when he walked pasted Misha caught his eyes and her whole body turned pale. The man turned back to look at her, only when he did, a wicked grin plastered his lips and he winked at her. It was his eyes, his emerald green eyes. It was him… And all of a sudden everything came rushing back to her, including his name. Jade Faile. And then, everything went black, and down, down, down, she went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Enemies of Team Yurimeshi!**

_**[Misha's Memories] **__The keys to the chains were within his grasp. He watched his sister in the cage. Her eyes were on him. "No…" She spoke to his mind. "He will kill you just go… run away please!"_

"_I'm a dead man anyway sister." He said back to her and then snatched the keys off the sleeping man. He ran to her cage and quickly unlocked the door. Hiligon was missing in action thank god or he probably would have killed Kuronaway for this action. "Now go! Get the hell out of here, keep running don't you stop not for one moment! Go to the human world and wait for me there!" Kuronaway kissed her forehead. "I love you sister now go before the guards wake up and come looking."_

_Misha nodded and took off in a flash, transforming in to her fox spirit. From there she left the castle and headed towards to the woods. When she reached the woods Youko was there waiting for her. "Misha stop." He called to her._

_Misha had ran past him but upon hearing his voice she came to a complete stop and was instantly back in her normal Nekko form. "Youko!" She yelled out and ran to him. She threw her arms open and wrapped them around his neck, both falling to the ground. "Kurama… You came for me." She whispered and without even thinking she planted her lips right on his. _

_For a moment the silver haired demon was shocked but it quickly vanished as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. "You're safe now…" He muttered after gently breaking the kiss and she buried her face against his hair and shoulder. "I just wanted to say good bye." He whispered._

_Misha lifted her head and looked down at him, her eyes watering. "No I don't want to leave you again…" She whispered. "Please… Not again…" The tears fell._

"_Go… We'll be after you shortly. Go to the human world and hide. Wait for us. If we don't come within three human days…" He trailed off and looked away as a gust of wind blew their hair wildly. "Go now!" He yelled and pushed her off him. Misha hesitated. Her eyes studying him. "GO!" He shouted and pushed her away from him gently. He took off towards the castle not giving her another moment to hesitate. _

_Misha was scared and alone. She ran as fast as she could until the wind swooped her up off her feet. "Come on Lass!" The voice spoke so quickly that she couldn't barely understand him. "Time to go to the human world!"_

_Misha gasped and looked up. It was the same guard who told her to be ready. "Mr. Jinn?" _

"_Aye, that'll be me!" He shouted and they practically flew through the woods until they came to a harsh stop. "Here ya go lass."_

"Misha? Misha wake up! MISHA!" It was Kurama's voice that started to pull her from the memories of her past. She closed her eyes tightly, and then slowly started to open them up with a grown. "Misha? Thank the gods…." Kurama whispered and exhaled.

She reached up and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She whispered.

"You passed out after that weird guy walked off. Are you okay?" Yusake asked.

Misha gasped and jumped up. "NO! Everything is not okay!" She screamed but grabbed her head and fell back in to Kurama's arms.

"H-hey, slow down. Misha what's wrong? What happened?"

"Faile…" She whispered and passed back out.

"Faile?" Yusake asked and looked to Kurama.

"I don't know… I don't remember any Faile from the past." Kurama looked back into the crowd that had doubled since the passing of the man who knocked Yusake over. "But whoever this Faile is… He's got Misha scared to the bone. Come on let's get her back to Genki's." He said and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Yusake nodded and followed behind Kurama. He was silent for most of the walk. It wasn't until they reached the alley where Misha and Kurama had been attacked five months back that Yusake stopped, with his hand in his pocket and his eyes pointed to the ground. "Hey Kurama…"

Kurama stopped and turned his attention to Yusake. "What is it?" He asked.

"I know we went out when we weren't supposed to… But we need to tell the others. This Faile guy…" Yusake spit on the ground and looked up at Kurama. "He's going to be a problem… I have this feeling." He said as a slight breeze blew past them while he put his hands in his pockets.

Kurama lowered his head to Misha and closed his eyes. "Yusake, I think you're right…. This is not something we can face on our own, and by the words he spoke, I have a feeling he will be in the tournament…" Kurama looked up at Yusake. "We may be in over our heads here. There's a saying Fight or Flight… Well I'm beginning to wonder if Flight is the correct answer to this problem. As it stands Misha and Hiei are the only ones who can see Hilligon's power…. I have a good feeling this Faile guy will be involved some way or another. So one of them, preferably Hiei will have to go up against Hilligon, and you Yusake, being the strongest of us all, you know Moziku and all, may have to fight Faile." Ever the strategist Kurama was.

"I think you're right. This won't be easy, and we're definitely going to get an earful from Grandma." He put his hands behind his head and caught up with Kurama. "Lets get back before we have anymore unwanted guests."

Kurama nodded and they continued their walk. His mind on the way Misha was acting when that man showed up. He looked down at her and sighed softly. Another breeze blew past them and Kurama's eyes darted to the end of the alley way. "Yusake, we have company."

"Right, I feel it as well." Yusake amidetly put his hands up in defense, two fists, fuming with spiritual energy. "Kurama, there's more than one." His eyes shifted behind him to Kurama and Misha. "This isn't good."

"Don't worry she's waking up." He said and set moved to the wall of one of the buildings to set her down.

"What's going on Kurama?" She whispered and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Just rest. We're handling it." He smiled and kissed her head. "Rest." Kurama said and moved to stand by Yusake.

Both were in a fighting stance, side by side. "Be ready, here they co-"

Misha was instantly in front of them. She had released her spiritual energy and her demon energy at once. Her demon fox ears were sprouted upon her head, her fox like tail upon her buttocks. Her eyes were purple now. "He's mine…" She growled.

"Who's yours?" Yusake asked.

"Him!" She growled, only it turned from angry to instantly playful. Kurama and Yusake almost fell over. She went from the ground to the roof in a blinding move.

Yusake looked up at her. "Hey I didn't even see her move!"

A ball of wind flew from the end of the alley towards her wrapping around her and she burst in to laughter. It pulled her down to the ground softly and dissipated as soon as she landed. "Come on out!" She shouted and once more kicked off the ground to come up and over Kurama and Yusake's head.

"And, what if I don't wanna!" A males voice shouted back just as playful as hers. Another ball of wind in circled her and dropped her into Kurama's arms.

"Hey I know that voice." Yusake said instantly dropping his guard. Kurama too, dropped his.

"Then I'll make you!" She called out and wiggled out of Kurama's arms running towards the end of the alley but stopped and kicked off the ground again as a ball of wind flew just under her feet going towards Kurama and wrapping around him, as if he was trapped in a globe.

"Hey!" Kurama called and raised a brow. "Jinn!" He laughed and the ball vanished.

"Oh come on! I'm only having a bit of fun? Isn't that what this is all about?" His words were far too fast, and almost impossible to understand unless one had spoken to him before.

And that's all Misha needed, she made her move. Pouncing on the roof and then straight for a tree right on top of a man with a horn on his head and ninja clothes on. "GOTCHA!" She called out and the pair fell to the ground together in a fit of laughter.

"Oi! Get off me." He yelled out.

"Not a chance! It's my turn!" She laughed and began to tickle at his sides. Jinn collapsed again in a fit of laughter. Their fun soon came to an end though, as vines wrapped around Misha and pulled her up and off of Jinn. "H-hey!" She looked over to Kurama. "No fair! I was having fun."

The vines pulled her to closer and closer to Kurama, a strange glint was in his eyes even though there was a smile on his face. Misha's cheeks turned beat red as she looked up into his eyes. "K-kurama?"

"The man said let him go." He whispered to her. Was that Jealousy that Misha heard in his voice? Yes it was, and it looked like Misha was going to pay for it later. He moved closer and placed his fingers on her chin pulling her closer, so their lips were almost touching. "You should listen when someone says let them go."

"Wh-what if I ask you to let me go?" She whispered, only her voice was shaking and it was as if she was falling under a spell from him.

The vines tightened, and pulled her instantly behind him. "I would have to say no." he teased. "Jinn is here for a reason, let's see what he has to say before I let you go."

Misha struggled against the vines. "Hey! Let me go! I want to play with him!"

"Glad to see she's back to herself." Yusake said with a laugh as he helped Jinn up.

"Yes it is good to see her back to normal. I would have to agree."

"Hey I'm right here I can hear you, you know?" The vines playfully tightened around her and pulled to the ground, flowers nuzzling against her tickle spots and she burst into laughter. "Ah no! Let me go Kurama!" She laughed and struggled more against them.

All three burst into laughter alongside her. "No fun when it's you bein' tickled is it?" Jinn said through his laughter. "Turn abouts' fair play, ain't it?!"

"No this isn't fair!" She screamed through spurts of laughter.

The air around them grew cold, chilling everyone to the bone. The vines that wrapped around Misha froze and stopped moving. "What's this?" Kurama said narrowing his eyes.

"Now, now, now, that's not very fair. A poor girl trapped and being tickle tortured while everyone sits and watches her." Another male's voice sounded, filled with laughter. The shadows disappeared and Touya became visible to everyone on top of the roof on the building next to them.

Misha's grim face turned in to another bright smile. "TOUYA!" She shouted and struggled against the frozen vines again. "Hey mind getting me out of this? It's kind of cold." She giggled.

They all laughed again but the vines snapped instantly and shattered to the ground. "You think this is a laughing matter?" Hiei's voice rang out. "All three of you were caught off guard. Not a single one of you felt their presents out there." Hiei landed on the ground with his blade to Misha's throat.

Yusake was on guard. "Let her up." He snorted.

"Oh relax, if I wanted to kill her I would have done it long ago." He quickly sheathed his blade in its hilt and offered Misha his hand. When Misha took it he gently pulled her up. "My point is all of you could have been dead." He refused to let go of Misha even as Misha struggled to get away from him.

Misha's eyes narrowed. "You can let me go now."

"Not happening, Misha." His eyes narrowed and he returned her glare. "Lesson one of two, never get caught off guard." He growled then gasped, jumping back as Misha's hand came towards him for a punch to the face.

"FOX FIRE!" She shouted and quickly aimed her fist for his jaw. A miss. Hiei dodged it, first with his jump back, then with a back flip. "Take your own lessons you jerk!" She shouted again. "Fox fire!" Once more a massive blast of blue flame came from Misha's fist, but this time she was charging at him as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Eat this!"

Hiei's eyes were wide and shock was plain as day upon his face. "Misha?" He jumped again but barly. "Where the hell did all this… energy come from?!"

"You pissed me off!" She shouted and lunged at him again for another attack. "Fox - huh!?" Vines lashed out and wrapped around her once more pulling her tightly away from Hiei. "Kurama damn it let me go!" Her eyes were glowing purple and her fangs were starting to show.

Only when her eyes went to Kurama, it was no longer Kurama, it was Youko Kurama, silver hair, golden eyes, sharp claws and pointy jaw. "That's enough Mizaki." He said softly and pulled her behind him once more. Her eyes wouldn't relax her frame wouldn't change in fact she started to struggle against the vines her fangs chomping to the vines ripping them apart as more and more started to in case her. "Mizaki!" Youko shouted, and turned to face her. She froze. "I said, that's enough." His hands down at his sides.

Misha's eyes slowly started to change back to blue as she appeared to be fighting for control of herself. Youko narrowed his eyes and focused his mind on a single vine. "You can't control yourself yet." He whispered and moved closer to her his thumb gently caressing her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers and planted a kiss upon her, but what she didn't know was he was injecting her with a sleeping agent, something to help Misha regain control of her demonic self. There was venom on his lips that he transferred to her. "Sleep." He whispered to her.

She whimpered but was unable to fight the poison. No matter how hard she fought she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Ku…Kurama…" Just before her eyes finally closed they turned blue. She fell asleep wrapped up in his vines. They enclosed her like a blanket and pulled her down to the ground.

Kurama's form changed back to his human form. He sighed and looked to Hiei. "You know… I think if I hadn't have stopped her, she may have had a chance to kill you…" He sighed and crossed his arms. Yusake, Jinn, and Touya were all still in shock at what happened.

Hiei grunted. "Hn… Hurt me maybe, but her level was nowhere near strong enough to kill me." _**'But she did come pretty damn close…'**_ He thought to himself and looked down at his shoulder. _**'Blood, she drew blood.' **_ He narrowed his eyes as he looked to the sleeping girl. "Maybe we will have a chance at this tournament, especially if we can draw out that energy during her fight." He said and jumped up into the tree. "Oh, and Yusake? Genkia is looking for you." He vanished.

"Well then, at least now we know why he was out here." He said and placed his hands in his pockets and sighed softly. "We better get back. Grandma could have a conniption fit if we don't get back." He looked over to Misha. "This will be interesting to explain."

Kurama moved to Misha and scooped up, the vines retreating. "This is turning in to a very interesting late night. Let's go." He said as he stood up with her in his arms. "Oh Touya, Jinn, you two are, of course, welcome to come back with us if you want."

"Well, we didn't come all this way f'er nothing now did we?" Jinn said placing his hands behind his head with a big toothless grin.

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Well, sh'all we then?"

Yusake and the others nodded and followed after him. "Hey just how long will she be asleep" Yusake asked.

"She'll wake by morning, I made sure not to give her too big of a dose." They continued their walk in silence; each one thinking their own thing. Kurama focused on how fast Misha's attitude changed. It was very interesting. He didn't even know this part of her. _**Things have deffinitly changed. She has changed. This side of her has never come out. The full demon Misha… Not even calling her by her true name stopped her from trying to attack and wrapping her in the vines wasn't enough. **_ He stopped and looked up at the sky. _**This could indeed play in our favor. Hiei is correct on that. Perhaps we could reenact this transformation and summon the demon within her again. **_

"Hey slow poke catch up! You need some help carrying her?" Yusake shouted back to Kurama.

"No it's okay. Lets go." He said and continued to walk.


End file.
